


Dumuzid's Curse (multi-targets)

by PaulFontaine



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: The story of a frustrated Sorcerer deciding to get back at his party members. It contains spanking.





	Dumuzid's Curse (multi-targets)

"Oh come on!" Screamed the Sorcerer. Or rather, what his ghost screamed. Or what he should have screamed, if he had lungs.

Around his body, the rest of his group gathered, the Priestess already starting to cast a resurrection spell. The Lancer, with his thick shield and his broad spear, looked at this body with an irritated look on his face, opening his mouth to say something, but ultimately decided otherwise and just turned away, keeping an eye on the monsters that waited nearby.

"That disappointment died again?" The ghost of the Sorcerer turned around, to look at the other Sorcerer. While he was human, she definitely wasn't, her small frame and cat ears made that sure. As well as her irritating behaviour, her bloodlust, and all these small details that allow one to see if he's talking to a child disguising, or a real elin.

"Yes, he did. It's the third time since we came here." The Priestess added.

The Sorcerer gritted his ghostly teeth. Dying was painful, and whenever it happened, he felt his soul going a bit further every time, but the really annoying thing, his real punishment, was to listen to his teammates mocking him.

Of course, they were fully aware of it. The Priestess told them, after a heated argument (which, in retrospect, was his fault, through he'd never admit it) about roles, so naturally the Cat used that opportunity to mock him every time, while the Lancer just shrugged (an act that the Sorcerer was grateful for).

"Do we really need him?" Asked the Cat.

The Sorcerer's face twisted in anger, especially as the Priestess just shrugged. "At worst, he'll make a fine meat shield."

The Cat added. "We don't need cannon fodder, we need reliable party members, who won't suddenly run off and get killed by stray monsters."

"I know, I know." The Priestess shrugged. "But he's still in our party, so..."

"Hey, girls." The Lancer interrupted them. "Enough taffing around, you all know we need two supports. Not just one, but two. So bring him back to life before these things get interested in us!"

Finally, the spell was complete, and the Sorcerer's body was put back together, alive, but still needing a soul. The Sorcerer felt himself getting sucked in his own body, and before he knew it, he was on the ground. Almost under the Priestess. The beautiful Priestess. With her short skirt.

In other words, he was greeted back to life by a view of the Priestess' panties, and was promptly met with a kick to the face as she quickly noticed her mistake.

"You... You had to look, didn't you? I have to be careful around you!"

"Not my fault, dammit! I'm dead on the ground!"

She walked away from him, mumbling to herself, casting a blessing on the Lancer. Only the Cat was staying here.

"...what?"

"You always look at her butt. Never at my butt."

He snapped his neck to look at her, but was met with a toothy smirk.

"Made you look. Eh."

Satisfied by her joke, the Cat walked away a well, and begin to cast a meteor. Before long, the dungeon turned into a battlefield. And satisfyingly enough, the Sorcerer didn't die again.

* * *

And yet, when the evening came, and they all rested at an inn for the night, the Sorcerer was still angry. He would definitely take his revenge on these two pests : that sexy, arrogant Priestess, and that damn Elin!

As he laid on his bed, he started thinking. He thought of the Priestess' short skirts, of her long, blond hair he wanted to feel between his fingers, of her thighs, of her voluptuous bottom... Hard to believe she was a Priestess, really. He tried asking once, she just looked at him like he was stupid. And yet, her clothes were short! Really short! Enough to give him cold sweat whenever he looked at her, and enough to make him look at her butt whenever she was running in front of him. Sometimes, he could see her panties as her skirt fluttered, but then the Elin would look at him and smile.

And then there was the other. That Elin. Short, looking like some human child, except for these cat ears, that tail, that wicked sense of humor, her flirt with him, and... well, her clothes too. Granted, the Sorcerer never visited any Elin town, or never saw any other Elin, but it seemed to him that whatever she was wearing, her panties were in full display. And well, he wasn't a kiddie fiddler, but sometimes, the way the Cat looked at him while sticking her butt out... He pretended to not notice, but she knew, and she only teased him more.

He groaned. All that thinking about his party members' butts and thighs only excited him. Oh, how he wanted to make them grovel and apologize to him. But there was the Lancer. He had no issue with the Lancer, he was calm, even if he could get frustrated once in a while. So, exacting his revenge on the entire party was out of question, his beef was only with the Cat and the Priestess. Wounding them was also out of question, since despite everything, they were still coworkers, and they trusted each others. No, that revenge had to be something petty, but humiliating. Like making their clothes see-through, or cursing them so that they-

He sat up on the bed, his heart beating fast. He had it! He had the perfect idea! It was a curse, a curse to make them appear younger, and mixed with a charm. A lustful charm, similar to these that the succubus queen Lilith used, but a bit changed, so that rather than creating <a need to copulate>, it would create <a need to give a spanking>.

Widely awake, he stood up, walked to the desk, and started writing. He'd have to code his notes, in case they figured something out, but it could work!

* * *

Patiently, he waited for the occasion. Frowning as they mocked him, refraining his urges to slap them both, until the time got right. They were on the verge of clearing a cavern, formerly used by bandits, until corrupted bears killed them.

Keeping his excitation in check, he casted the charm on the two of them, the Priestess and the Cat, and smiled as the Priestess immediately asked what it was.

"Just a little charm to boost mana regeneration. It's not that good, but it lasts for seventy-two hours, so it stacks."

The Priestess thanked him, her smile making him feel bad, while the Cat just stared at him silently. They were of the same class, so she probably knew it was impossible for him to cast a spell she didn't knew of.

* * *

They were all back at the inn. The clearing of the cavern got them a big monetary reward, so they'd be able to take it easy for a while. And yet, the Sorcerer had no other thing on his mind but what he could hear from the room next door, the one that the Cat was sleeping in.

A few minutes ago, the Sorcerer spotted the female innkeeper knock on the Cat's door, a hairbrush in her hand. His heart beating hard, the Sorcerer immediately placed his ear against the wall, and listened. First, there was some scolding, in a stern tone. Something about hairs getting stuck in the sink. Ginger hair, so they could only belong to the Cat. Said Cat's answer was of confusion. It was probably the first time she was getting scolded. Then, there was more scolding. Something about skirts? No, about other customers? The Sorcerer couldn't tell, but one thing for sure, it was about the Cat's clothes. The answer came, and it was confused, and even stuttering, to the Sorcerer's delight. Finally, the Cat showed some emotion. And then, the most wonderful noise could be heard. There was a cry, and then the noise of wood hitting flesh. Given the Cat's horrified screaming, the Sorcerer doubted it was on the bare bottom, but still, hearing that horrible little brat crying like a child was really pleasant.

"That's it, cry some more."

He remained like this, door locked, ear against the wall, listening eagerly to the spanking, and enjoying every second of it. His only regret was that he couldn't see that ginger brat receive her punishment, but getting to listen to her was pleasant enough, as she has passed surprise, and was now promising to clean her hair.

"That's a trap, she promises and promises, but never do it."

He muttered to himself, a bit annoyed he couldn't spank her himself, but if he tried, she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. In fact, he wasn't even sure she would let him do it, no matter how much he'd like to. And yet, to his satisfaction, he could hear the innkeeper's strict voice again, followed by more sharp hits of the hairbrush. Whatever the Cat promised, the innkeeper didn't trust her, and so the spanking resumed.

* * *

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the Cat finally collapsed, and only cried, her speech seeming incoherent to the Sorcerer, and yet he could hear the innkeeper answering her, in a furious tone. There was a few more scoldings, then footsteps, the lock on the Cat's door being opened, and the door slammed shut, with just the Cat crying to herself. The Sorcerer remained in position, ear against the wall, wondering if the innkeeper was coming back (maybe with a switch from the garden, who knows?), but after several minutes, all he could hear was the Cat speaking to herself in a monotone voice, amongst pained groans. She was probably rubbing her butt and trying to chase the pain out.

The Sorcerer went to bed with a huge smile. While this event did not help with his lust, at least he had the satisfaction of hearing that brat get her dessert. Now, if only he could catch the Priestess getting her ass smacked, his happiness would know no bounds. In preparation, he decided to keep an eye on her, and took a small crystal ball out of his backpack. A quick spell allowed him to scry on the Priestess, who was currently... sleeping. Well, that was disappointing.

* * *

It's the next day that things got interesting. Under the cover of studying magic, the Sorcerer spent the day in his room. Far from studying, he was actually looking at the Cat and the Priestess through his magic. To his great satisfaction, the Cat got herself another taste of the innkeeper's hairbrush when she woke up a bit too late. It was of course useless to mention that never before this was an issue, and the Sorcerer himself sometimes only came out of his room when the sun was already way up in the sky. Once again, cries filled the Cat's room, to the Sorcerer's delight, even if, once the innkeeper was gone, leaving the Cat crying and rubbing her butt on the bed, he did feel bad.

But he had no time to feel remorse. The Priestess was acting up. She was leaving the inn, wearing another of her impossibly short skirts. He looked in surprise as the innkeeper saw her passing by, and the Sorcerer did notice the innkeeper opening her mouth, but before she could speak, the Priestess was gone. The Sorcerer's spell followed her around for a while, until she entered a magic shop. The Sorcerer followed her going from shelf to shelf, observing various ingredients. If he wasn't so focused on his lustful desire to see her getting spanked, he could have wondered by a priestess would need magical ingredients, since only sorcerers and mystics used these.

After a boring moment passed staring at the Priestess just moving around, someone appeared in the scrying ball's field of view. Given the female newcomer was wearing an apron, it was most probably the shopkeeper. The Sorcerer sighed, but what he saw in her the shopkeeper's hand make his heart miss a beat. She was holding a wooden spoon. He instantly leaned on further, his nose almost touching the ball as he was trying to get a good view at what was happening. And he regretted not being able to hear what was going on.

The shopkeeper was pointing at the Priestess angrily, probably accusing her of messing up the shop or something similar, but the Priestess answered in what was probably a polite tone. At least her body language didn't seem aggressive, but the shopkeeper only got angrier, and she yelled something, while pointing to the back of the shop. The Priestess seemed a bit panicked, her shoulders shaking as she was trying to speak, but she eventually gave up, and followed the direction, walking into the private part of the shop. The room was a lot smaller, and there was just a table and two chairs. The Priestess picked a chair, and sat on it, passing her hand on her skirt and thighs. In his room, the Sorcerer was quite excited by the show.

After what seemed like an eternity, the shopkeeper arrived in the room, seemingly even more agitated than earlier. She spoke quickly, her lips flapping, while the Priestess was growing pale. Then, finally, what the Sorcerer have been waiting for happened. The Priestess stood up, and walked away from the chair, leaving it empty for the shopkeeper to sit on, which she did, before patting her lap. The Priestess hesitated, but finally came over the shopkeeper's lap, offering the Sorcerer a good view of her round, large butt, which was immediately hit by the wooden spoon, causing the Priestess to jump, kicking the air. The shopkeeper stopped for a moment, and when the Sorcerer zoomed out, he saw that the shopkeeper was furiously scolding the Priestess, before... before...

The Sorcerer crushed his face against the scrying ball. Was she really doing it? Yes! YES, SHE WAS! The shopkeeper was lifting the Priestess' skirt, giving the peeping Sorcerer a good view of the Priestess' pure white panties, fitting for a priestess! These white panties that he lusted after for so long! And then, mercilessly, the wooden spoon came crashing on these white panties, colorizing the buttocks under them a nice shade of pink. Then the wooden spoon got back up, and then down again. And again. And again. The Priestess was struggling and kicking, but the shopkeeper got her in an iron grip, and the wooden spoon was smacking her beautiful butt again and again, covering these buttocks in round, red marks.

The Sorcerer was so focused on the show that he didn't hear the door opening, and he didn't hear the person coming in. It was only when a hand took the scrying ball away from him that he noticed.

"That will be enough, spell caster." Said the Cat.

If she was angry or pissed, the Sorcerer would've been horrified, but instead, she just stared at him with her big, cold eyes.

"I don't know how you did it, but it was impressive. Now I demand you stop that."

He bit his lip. Through the elin's fingers, he could see the Priestess, now sitting on the floor, on her knees, rubbing her butt while the shopkeeper was scolding her. He wanted to see the whole thing, he wanted to hear it, but at the same time, he was done for. At best, the Cat would kick him out of the party. In the worst case, she would snitch on him to the Priestess, and she would kill him.

"S... Stop what?"

"That spell you placed on the innkeeper to send her after me."

He looked down, his eyes fixating on hers. She was wrong. She was so, so wrong. So maybe he had a chance.

"I didn't cast a thing on the innkeeper."

She furrowed her brows.

"I do not demand the truth. But these spankings, I know it is a human custom, so I do not mind getting them to fit in. Yet it does not mean I enjoy them in such a short notice, or with that intensity."

The Sorcerer grew pale. The Cat was good at hiding her emotions, but her monotone voice and that speech pattern, she was definitely angry. Well, angry and what else? Curious? He couldn't tell, he didn't know enough elins to understand them easily.

"I did not charm the innkeeper, nor cast any spell on her." He spoke quickly, and stared at her, eager to see her answer. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"And yet, her behavior changed. Last week, she was normal, yesterday and now this morning, this and that..." She blushed slightly, seemingly unable to explain again what happened to her.

"What, and what?" He played dumb.

"The spankings. Just after you casted that strange spell on the woman and I, I got spanked three times in quick succession by the innkeeper." Three times? He must've missed one. "I demand for this to stop. I am not a child to be disciplined as she see fit."

He shrugged. "I told you, I haven't cast a thing on her. If you don't want to get spanked, go tell her directly."

She frowned. "I tried. I knew you could use hairbrushes that way before yesterday, even if I never experienced them, but I did not know you could use a bath brush this way, with these long handles."

He smirked as she shivered. "Why suspect me?"

She stared at him, her face completely inexpressive. "If this was the spell you casted yesterday on both the woman and I, she would get spanked as often as I do. And yet, when I saw her this morning, she was untouched. So I demand you cease this."

He shrugged. "It's not my fault, I said it, and I will repeat it as often as I need. Now, do you mind leaving me alone, or do I need to call the innkeeper and tell her I'm very unsatisfied with you? Who knows, she might let me spank you directly."

He expected a spark of fear to show up in the Cat's eyes, but while there was something, it definitely wasn't fear. And yet, the Cat refused to answer, instead throwing the ball back on the Sorcerer's bed, and walked away quickly. Not fast enough for him to miss the red marks on her butt.

He smiled, very satisfied with himself, and yet very curious. Could it be that this elin really fancied him? From what he heard, these creatures were immortals, so...

His brain quickly overheated from trying to understand the concept of an immortal creature looking like a kid. Whenever he tried to imagine how intimate he could get with her, he couldn't imagine anything lustful. The attraction he felt toward the Cat wasn't as physical as the attraction he felt toward the Priestess.

Said Priestess was walking back to the inn, rubbing her red eyes, one hand on her butt, the red oval marks of the wooden spoon visible under her short skirt, much to his delight.

* * *

The Lancer looked around with a surprised look on his face, before shrugging and going as usual, not paying more than a glance at the Priestess' new outfit, sporting long pants fully covering her, as opposed to the short skirts she favored before, or the Cat's long, frilly skirt, who was still as short as before, but did a better job at hiding her freshly spanked butt than her previous, orange one.

"Okay, let's buff before the dungeon!" With a smile, the Sorcerer casted his curse again. Since they were going to meet some allies by the hot spring, hopefully the Priestess would wear some really sexy bikini, and get a nice, wet spanking that he would be able to peek at.

**Author's Note:**

> A short experiment, where I tried to write about indirect spankings, without naming anyone.  
> In the end, it was lacking in spankings.


End file.
